Percy Jackson: son of Captain America
by Kazlerox
Summary: Percy is the son of Poseidon/Neptune and captain America how will he cope being born of two men.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor do I own the Avengers the writers own that.**

Steve POV

its been seventeen years since I have seen my son Perseus seventeen years since I have held him and kissed his forehead. I remember giving him to his other father I don't know what I'll be called. I haven't heard anything from Poseidon either. I know about the Greeks and roman gods as I had seen both seen Poseidon and Neptune in the same person as he impregnanted me. He was able to give a child by magic I was so happy to have an child. I always wanted to have children. Maybe he can give me another one and I can raise this one. I remember giving him away like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

Do we have to do this?" I asked hoping to hold on to our son a little longer. "Yes if my brothers or anyone else found out that I got you impregnated or you are able to bear children, then you will be brought before them and possibly thrown to my brother's realm. Not to mention your line of work what happens if your enemies found out about our son?" He asked me if was true being part of the avengers has gotten us a lot of enemies. "Who are we giving out baby boy to?" I asked him I cannot tell you Steve even though I would love to I can't tell you it's the only way to be safe." He said I have my boy another kiss on the forehead. "I love you Perseus always, take care of our son Poseidon I love you." I said to him and kissed his lips he smelled of he sea I loved it. "I love you too Steve and I will he will be a great hero one day.

-end flashback-

Poseidon POV

-flashback-

I left Steve and went to the place, I was giving our son to. Sally Jackson who is a clear sighted mortal who is going to raise my son. I went to her door and knocked on it and she answered the door in a tank top and jeans. "Hello Sally Jackson?" I asked her and nodded at me. "Yes who are you?" She asked in and angelic voice. "I am Poseidon and this is my son Perseus for short Percy. Me and my partner cannot raise him as there hints about our past that will catch upto U.S. and possibly hurt our son will you raise him?" I was oping she would say yes to raising my son. "Yes I will raise him may you an your partner be safe from your pasts." She said I was so happy but I didn't want her to think that I was trying to get rid of him I also gave her the address to camp half-blood to be sent when he is eleven years old and I will claim him.

-endashback-

i just got him back from the second giant war so proud of him so would Steve we make great children maybe we will have another one. He declined godhood I knew his reasons and everyone else he made another selfless Thing for others yet again. He was always thinking of others before himself I think he got that from his other father I think it's time I bring him to Steve they can meet again.

Percy POV

I was dancing with my girlfriend and having a great time. "Percy I need to tell you something or rather show you something." My dad said to me he put is hand on my shoulder and flashed us to another building I have seen and never been in. "Poseidon what are you doing here?" A blonde man in jeans and a top he looked familiar. " you know this person cap?" Another one asked him he was tony stark everyone knew him. "I think it's time for him to know the truth don't you?" He asked c this cap person. "Um dad what is going on?" I asked the blonde man saw me and a big smile spread across his face. "Perseus." The man said to me I was so shocked who was he I fainted.

-Steve POV-

It was so good to see my son again and Poseidon as well as I said his name he fainted I ran over to him to see if he was alright. "I did not expect this to happen there have two wars he as been apart of one to defeat my father and the second to defeat my grandmother." Poseidon said my boy who has been is war, looked so tired. " welcome back baby boy." I kissed his forbear like I did before I gave him up. I picked him up and carried him to the couch and laid him on it.


	2. The truth

Percy POV

I woke up and I was on a couch the person who said my name was watching me in a parental way. "Who are you?" I asked him he looked at me and looked sad. "Me and your dad met nearly seventeen years ago and made love he gave me a child by magic. You are that child Perseus we had to give you up with me and my job, being who I am I has gained a lot of enemies over the years and I couldn't bear it if I lost you." He starting crying I hugged him and he hugged me back even tighter. "I had to give you to Sally she was a clear sighted mortal." He said but I cut him off. "Um actually dad she was a roman demigod of Apollo." I said he was shocked at the information I gave him. "Oh well I'm surprised she didn't send you to camp Jupiter." My other father said I looked at him confused. "I already told him consi dering when I busted your father I was both Poseidon and Neptune, I also have her the address to camp half-blood ." Dad said okay I was a child of both Greek and Rome that's cool I thought. "What do I call you though?" I asked Steve he looked shocked like I would even ask that. " how about pop or papa?" He said the were good suggestions, I smiled mischievously. "How a of momma." Everyone who was there laughed at me and him. "What? You gave birth to me so technically your my mother so momma." I said he liked at me like he was going to say something but dad cut him off. "Just go with it Steve he can be quiet stubborn a of things." It was true I was stubborn even Annabeth said that. "Hey dad do you have any golden drachmas on you?" I asked him and gave me one momma and everyone looked at me weirdly. "I need to Iris message my girlfriend and tell her." I said and To y told me where to go for the bathroom to give me privacy.

Tony POV

wow the captain has a son with a man. "Okay how about you explain to us how you have a kid and how he came in here?" I asked as I pointed to Poseidon everyone looked at me, I ignored them u til Steve explained to us."Poseidon is a Greek god of the sea. The gods are still around and the meet up with mortals and have kids called demigods. Greek demigods go to a place called camp half blood. When Greece fell to Rome years ago the gods changed to roman gods Poseidon became Neptune although before Percy I don't know if had and roman demigods, he is t very liked by the Romans like Athena isn't liked by them. They go to place in San Fransisco called camp Jupiter." He said oh wow that's a lot of information to take in but I thought of something. "So cap do t you have to mother your son?" I asked while laughing at him. "I mean he is talking to his girlfriend are t you going to give him the talk?" It was funny.

Clint POV

"Okay so Steve has a child how powerful is Perseus?" I asked the. I was genuinely interested. "He defeated Ares God of war whe. He was twelve, slated medusa, fought Kronos his grandfather and won and he has not long put Gaia his great grand mother back to sleep. He also defeated the earth born who was born to oppose me." Poseidon said everyone mouth's were gaping open. Steve'sface was shocked and proud of his son.

Natasha Pov

Okay wow he is powerful and a demigod it's not that different to understand considering Thor. "Ha e you guys came into co agave with other gods? Like Thor?" I asked he looked at me with something in his eyes the the captain put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes we have we have an uneasy alliance with Asgard." He said okay not every god plays nice Perseus came back from the bathroom. "So Perseus what do you want to do?" Steve asked his son, he looked at his father. "Percy I perfer Percy." He said to us he does t like his full name. " do you not like your name?" I asked him he looked surprised by the question. It not that I don't like it what person in this century do you hear the Perseus?" He asked and he looked at his parents, they shrugged their shouldders. "I liked the tale of Perseus, he got his happy ending I thought if I named you that and you might get a happy ending too." He said Percy nodded at his parents.

Poseidon Pov

i did not like how Tom y was talking to Steve, he reminded of Apollo and Hermes in one person oh gods. Everyone was interested in my son. I was watching Percy and Steve were interacting getting along I macaws to snake my arm around steve's waist. He snuggled into me I put my chin on his head. "Hey maybe we should have another child." Suggested Steve and Percy looked horrified at us and we laughed at it. "Maybe we should Steve."I said just to see our child's reaction to it he looked liked he was about to faint again. "Stop guys don't talk about things like that in front of me and if you do I'm glad I wouldn't be there." Percy said we both laughed at him and there was a flash of light, there stood Thor.

 **(A.N this is my first perabeth story but that will come later what do you think should Poseidon and Steve have another kid? Boy or girl? Names? First, middle, last name?)**


	3. Meeting Thor

Percy Pov

there was a flash and there stood a man with long dirt blonde hair with a hammer and armour that did not look like the armour used by Greeks and Romans. "Thor what are you doing here?" Momma asked him he looked at us and glared at dad. "What are you doing here Poseidon?" He said icily my dad returned his glare. Visiting an old lover of mine Thor." Dad said to him okay I was lost here me being the seaweed brain I am. "Dad who is this?" I asked momma, dad, Tony, Clint and Natasha looked me. To say I was feeling self conscious about my self was an understatement. "Percy this is Thor God of Thunder he is a Norse god who live in asgaurd." Dad said to clarify for me and I was surprised I don't think there was a hotbed gods besides Greek and Roman gods. "Captain you were a lover of the Greek god of the seas?" Thor asked my momma and dad looked pretty jealous that he was talking to momma like that. "And you are?" He asks me and I didn't want to answer him but he didn't ddidnt lol as forgiving as my uncles. "Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and Steve Rogers." I said proudly and both looked proud at me for accepting that I was their son momma kissed my forehead and so did dad. "So you had kid with a God? And a Greek no less." Said a little aggrivated at my parents so I did what I usually did and got another immortal eating to kill me. "What is your problem? I get it you do t like Greeks that doesn't give you the right to talk to my mortal parent like that." I said to him I was not likin the way he was talking about my heartache nor the way he was talking about my parents like he was. "Percy we have an rocky alliance with them and a lot of other gods and they are less forging than most of the Olympic council or the minor God of Olympus, Atlantis and the underworld that you love to get them pissed off at you." Dad said to me everyone even the god looked at me like I was some trouble maker.

Thor Pov (were your expecting this?)

So Steve has a son a Greek demigod at that. He was a spitting image of his father was Steve sure this was his kid? I gotta say this kid has spunk and I have a little respect for the kid not because he my friends son but the way he stood up for his family. "I am truly sorry how I acted when I arrived and saw you with Poseidon and your child Captain." He gave a nod of his head to me letting him know it alright, Poseidon also gave me a nod while their son just eyed me warily. "So you like to get gods to want to kill you?" I asked him and he just gave me a lop sided grin. "Yeah, when I was twelve I had to go on a quest to get the master bolt, with little training I defeated Ares after that he was out for my blood, my uncle Zeus because he is scared that will try to over throw him, his wife because I just don't get along with her, Demeter and her daughter Pesphone because how I talked to them before the second Titan war, Athena she doesn't like me bra aide of my dad but she doesn't like because I am in love with her daughter. I get along with Apollo and Hermes even did some pranks with them, I get along with Hephaestus as I have shown anything but respect, I get along with uncle hades as I befriended his three kids one was ex when we were trying to save Artemis after she joined the hunters, Artemis as I befriended her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade who was by her father Atlas, her current lieutenant is one of my best friends Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and I get along with aunt hestia she happens to be my favourite goddess. I also get along with my half siblings and step mother." He told me wow he has got a lot of gods after him.

Poseidon Pov

when I was hearing the list I wasn't supposed as everyone but I knew Hestia was his favourtie goddess as he was her favourite demigod. He had a knack to annoy immortals minor or major gods/goddess'. "Are you telling me that you have been rude to some of the Olympic council Perseus?" Steve asked our son and he cringed when heard his full first name being said and in that tone. "Some of them voted for my death momma." He said in his child like voice and gave his mother his puppy dog eyes. "Those eyes aren't going to work young man, she. This is finished you are going to the ounce land you are going to apoloGise to each and every one am I understood?" He nodded his head I was going to laugh like everyone else but I knew what would happen, Steve gave a stern stare at everyone else and the stopped laughing. "Yes momma I understand." Percy said in a defeated voice which was cute.

Percy Pov

oh man I ha e to apologise to the gods that's so unfair why did momma said I have to anyway they have already decided to bat me before hey got to know me anyway. Momma mad dad were looking at me as I was having this mental fight with myself. "Poseidon I think you should take Percy to apologise to the gods who ever they may be." Momma told dad and he agreed with him, I was shocked I guess dad and I was finished here.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Pov

After Thor had apologise to my parents I went to dad. "Hey dad can you bring Annabeth here so she could meet with my mother?" I asked him he nodded his head and flashed away in a sea green light. "Percy where did your dad go?" My mother asked me and I didn't want to tell him I wanted it to be a surprise for him to meet my girlfriend. "I dot. Went to tell you I want it to be a surprise but I dad went to get Anna Sth who is my girlfriend and I want you guys to meet." I told him he looked happy that I wanted him to meet my girlfriend, there was a sea green light there was dad and my wise girl. "Momma this is Annabeth." I started to say but Annabeth cut me off. "Seaweed brain I know you told me everything but do t you think your a little to old to call your mother that?" She asked me why did she make me think? But gods I love her. "Annabeth chase this is my mom Steve Rogers also known in here Captain America. " I said that proudly with a smile on my face. "It's nice to meet you Annabeth ah blonde hair you and your father have thing for blonde hair Percy. Now tell me Annabeth who is your godly parent?" Mom asked her wanting to know as he knew she was not a mortal. "Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth said to my mom and seem alright with it even though my dad and her mom have a rivalry that has been going on for aeons.

Annabeth Pov

it was good meeting Percy's biological mom he seemed really nice and has been in a war so we could relate to that as we have been in two wars. Percy also told me that he has to apologise to all the gods that don't like him that is really funny. But watching Percy with his parents and seeing Steve and Poseidon in love like they haven't fallen out of it but look like they have fallen for each other for the first time with Poseidon's arm around steve's waist. "Oh look at the time I have to get you two back to camp before curfew." Lord Poseidon said and of course Percy being my Seaweed brain. "But dad I want to stay with mom." Percy said like a little kid he was so adorable but his father far him a stern look. "No Perseus you are going back to camp young man." Percy didn't look to happy about that and hugged Steve one last time.

Percy Pov when dad dropped us off at camp, he took me to my cabin. "Percy don't tell anyone else about your mother, Annabeth was okay but not everyone will understand as she will considering she understands you better than most people in both camps." He said to me and it was true not everyone would understand about my parents situation of being both males. "What happens if they find out without being told?" I asked him but he looked uncertain at me and I knew that he didn't know this I was worried for my mom, what happens if they do find out?

Steve Pov

Knowing Percy wanted to stay with me a little while longer made me extremely happy about that even though he did act like a child but it was soo cute I missed out on those moments his first word, first steps first everything. I could get to know the young man he is today. "Hey cap you okay?" Tony asks me in genuine concern for me which made me smile. "Yeah I am okay thanks Tony." I said to him they all looked at me in concern. "How are you ha deli g him going backs to camp?" Asked Natasha I wasn't handelig. It very well. "Not really Natasha I miss him already I read wish I didn't have to give him up." I said and they all gave me a sad look.


	5. Apologising to the gods

Percy Pov

i didn't have any demigod dreams last night but I did remember my mother's voice telling me to apologise to the gods I have ticked off. "Why do I have to do that?" I asked out loud to myself at least I thought it was. "Have to do what seaweed brain?" I turned to see my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth standing there looking at me with he caculating Gray eyes. "Why do I have to apologise to the gods?" I asked she just gave a look that told I am doing with wether I like it or not. "Because Percy your mother said you have to." She told me and I groaned I didn't want to apologise to the gods I wonder if mom was serious about it, probably was serious about it. "Well it looks like I am going to Olympus to apologise to people who don't like me and I don't like at all. So I was waking out of my cabin to see Dionysus since he was here at camp making our lives miserable I wear someone hates us probably Hera. "Mr. D I am here to apologise to you on how I treat you so I am sorry." I said to him both Dionysus and Chiron were gobsmacked at this and didn't know what to say. "Thank you for apologising Peter Johnson." He said really confused and Chiron looked really shocked at me because I just apologised to a God who I don't get along with. "Percy are you feeling alright?" Chiron asked me looking concern at me as did Mr. D hopefully they don't they dot call dad to come down here even though I had to get him to get me to Olympus. "Yes I am fine Chiron don't worry." I told him with a smile I wasn't allowed to him or Mr. D I went back to my cabin. "Hey dad can you take me to Olympus." I asked him and he flashed in my ca inane grabbed onto my shoulder.

-on Olympus-

Dad took me to Hera's palace first we knocked on the gate and waited the gat opened and we walked to the door which opened with the Queen of the heavens standing there with a confused look on her eyes. "Poseidon Perseus what. Are you doing here?" She asked us and dad looked expected at me mentally saying if I could say sorry to Dionysus I could say it to everyone else. "When Hera I am here to apologise for everything I have said to you. I am sincerely sorry for how I have treated you and what I said to you after the labyrinth quest." I said to her dad looked please while Hera was shocked at me then looked at dad. "Thank you Perseus for apologising to me . Would you like to see your uncle?" She asked me and a nodded my head at her and she got Zeus and he walked up to the front door. "Perseus?" He curtly said to me I liked at him straight in the eye. "Lord Zeus I am here to apologise for everything I have done. I am sorry that I declined your gracious offer twice and for everything I have though of you even if you probably heard it anyway." I said to him his face was like his wife, son and brother (A.N Chrion is a son f Kronos to.) was completely shocked at me. Thank you Perseus." He closed the door and we went to find Ares.

we went to Ares' palace to him comin out of his palace he saw us and eyed us warily. "Uncle Poseidon punk." He said I wanted to punch but no I could t I had to apologise. "Lord Ares I am here to apologise to you. I am sorry that I humiliated your daughter in front of the camp twice, I am sorry For what I said to you when we first met." He eyed me more warily and confused and shocked at me he liked at dad who only told him I was serious. "Thanks punk I expect a rematch soon last time was a fluke." He said to me and flawed away.

Dad flashed us to Athena's palace we knocked on the gate she came out of her palace to speak with us. "Barnacle Beard sea spawn." She greeted us and noticed something was off. "Lady Athena I have apologised to Dionysus, Hera, Zeus and Ares and I am here to apologise to you. I am sorry for being dissrespectful towards you it was not my intention to be that way towards you." I said to her and she was speechless and had nothing to say to me but she smiled at me and went back to her palace. "I have never seen Athena speechless." Dad told me

We and to find Demeter and found her with her daughter the looked at my dad and smiled and at me and sneered at me for that time talked really disrespectful to them with the second Titan war. "What are you doing here Poseidon and Perseus?" They asked us and they all looked at me and I stared into their eyes. " I have apologised to the gods and goddess' so I am skirt how I talked to you two int the battle of the second Titan war, and how I have treated you since then." They both looked at me curiously one look from dad told them I was serious they both smiled at me. "You've been eating your cereal." Demeter said which made me smile at them.

"I have said sorry to all the gods I have annoyed in my short life can I go see mom?" I asked dad he just smiled at me and took me to see my mom wow I sound like a Mommys boy and I am okay with that. We flashed to where mom was ur he didn't notice us until. "Mom." I said he turned around and smiled at me I ran and gave him a hug he hugged me back and kisses my forhead.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy Pov

I was so happy to be in the arms of my mother again it felt like an eternity of being from them. "I apologised to everyone just like you said Dionysus and Chrion was worried and everyone else was shocked that I apologised to them." I told him dad chuckled at that so did mom's friends while mom just held me. "I am so proud of you for doing that Perseus." My mom told me it made me really happy to know that he was proud of me of doing something that didn't come naturally to me.

"There has been a meeting called on Olympus I have to go." Dad said as he came over and kissed mom passionately and kissed my head, which I happily welcomed it like a child I guess not being around my mother and father for my whole life I guess I can get away with it. "Looks like your stuck here with me kiddo." Mom said to me I didn't really care about that at all I really wanted to spend time with him and get to know where I came from. "I wanted send some time with you anyway as I wat to get to know you and know my family on your side." I said to him and he just looked really sad at me I was confused I had aunts uncles and cousins and grandparents right? "Percy there is something I need you to know and that is I was born before World War Two and I was doing a mission for something and I managed to get my self frozen I was unfrozen twenty years ago it was then I met your father." He said to me so he did t have any family in this timeline? I'm his only family. "I didn't know I'm sorry mom." I told him and he kissed my head we went out for the day.

Poseidon Pov

I was taken away from Steve and Percy to go to Olympus, I flashed to my throne while I was getting some strange looks. "We have called a meeting because I am worried about a demigod." Zeus said while glancing at me like the people who had received a apology from my son. "Which demigod dad?" Apollo asked everyone looked at Apollo who had a confused look on his face same with Hermes, Hades, Artemis, Hestia and Aphrodite. "Wait you guys didn't get an apology from Perseus?" Asked Hera who was confused as to why some of them only got an apology. "No we didn't why did he apologise?" Hades asked the others the gods who got along with Percy nodded agreement to this. "Poseidon took Percy to see some of us to apologise for everything he has said or done to us." Demeter said everyone was shocked at this then all eyes were on me. "If he wanted to apologise to the gods he didn't get along with then it is his choice." I said to them which wasn't a complete lie I was hoping Apollo wouldn't catch on or the others. "Okay on to other news." Then there was a flash of light there stood Thor he looked around confused at us. "Poseidon." He said first which made Zeus mad at him for not addressing him first and blah blah blah. "Why are you here Thor?" Asked Hestia Thor looked at the goddess in confusion and the rest of us also. "You didn't bring me here?" He asked us which shocked us because someone sent him here and it wasn't any of us. "No we didn't Thor." I said to him he was trying to think of who could of went him here and so did we. "How is Percy and Steve?" He asked me now everyone looked at me like I was keeping a secret from them I was kinda. "They are fine spending time together." I said as I said that he was flashed out again and then the questioning started. "Who is this Steve person Poseidon another Demigod child of yours?" Zeus demanded it okay for him to do it but gods forbid Hades and I to do it. "No he is not he is Percy's biological father/mother I got him pregnant using godly magic and he gave birth to Percy." Everyone was shocked by this and there eyes looked like they were goi g to pop out. "Why did Sally Jackson raise him?" Asked Hades Apollo turned into his roman form heRing the name of his daughter. "When he was born Steve was working for Shield and he got a lot of enemies and couldn't look after him and I couldn't because if everyone found out I was scared what my brothers would do them both. So I have to dally who I thought was a clear sighted mortal but as I found out recently she was a roman demigod of Apollo's." I said to them and they looked at me in sympathy which isn't what I need once the meeting was over I flashed to where Percy an Steve were they were just walking in and they saw my worried expression. "What the matter?" Steve asked me and I looked at him and our son who was getting worried at my silence. "They know about us and Percy." I amply said to them they were scared like I was.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Pov

what they found out? About them and me how though? I thought to myself and I know i did not tell anyone I'm sure Annabeth and dad didn't tell anyone. "Thor asked how you were I had to tell them I knew what this would mean but it had to be done I'm sorry." Dad said I hugged my dad while mom also hugged him and kissed his lips. "How long do we have?" Mom asks dad I dot think dad knew that then there was flashed of light there stood the Olympic council and Amphitrite and Triton. "Uh oh" I said making them look at me as I looked at them, my dad got in front of us. "Relax brother we mean you no harm." Uncle Zeus said to dad but he was still in front of us. Protecting us from his family. "Poseidon Zeus tells the truth." Hestia says in her eight year old form and dad stands next to min and pulls me in the middle.

Since we were calmed down we wondered why they were here? I was in between my parents looking at my family arm they looking right back at us. "Why are you here?" Dad asks them and they look at him and sigh. "Where are here to meet the man you had a child with." Hera says to dad and mom was shocked at this I wondered why he was shocked. "Every story I have heard about the gods were that you are spiteful of your sibling children and step children and the gods for messing with your domain lady Hera." Mom says to on of my aunts and Hera was impressed with my mother and everyone was gaping at her. "Is that what you think about us?" Hermes asks and Hera just gave a nod of her head to him. They were surprised about this except for Hestia, Artemis and Athena.

after awhile we were sitting down and taking about something. "We are just here to meet Steve." Uncle Hades said to dad and he surprisingly was genuine about it. "So your the man who captured my husban's heart?" Amphitrite asked mom and he nodded his head at my step mother but she smiled at him which surprised me I thought she would be mad and the same with Triton but he liked happy for my mother which freaked me out. "I thought you and lord Triton would be mad or something lady Amphitrite." I said and everyone looked at me then my stepmother and half brother. "We probably would've done that in the past but not anymore you have shown us that not all dads past demigods are the same or all demigods for that matter." Triton said to me and I was shocked my brother just gave me a compliment, they never give me any I stated to see my dads family in a new perspective.

 **A/N I know I this is a small chapter I'm sorry.**


End file.
